


Broken Legs In The Morning

by Emilyisarat



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyisarat/pseuds/Emilyisarat
Summary: How love can torture a soul.





	1. Grey London skies.

Cold and rainy.  
    Today is cold and rainy and I’ve missed my bus. It’s the last bus that comes until tomorrow so now I’m walking around aimlessly in the downpour trying my hardest to find a payphone but my luck for tonight just keeps getting better and better and there’s not one to be found. The thought of being stuck out here any longer almost makes me want to cry.  
    I knew I shouldn’t have taken the late shift. It was stupid of me. I need the money right now though and going to the club tonight was the only thing I could think to do. It was busy so I’m definitely good for at least a week but getting grabbed unexpecantly at random times made me think twice about if the money is worth it. I’m always quite shaken up when those things happen but I know I’ll be fine. I always am.  
    A few more minutes of carelessly walking, and I’m stood in front of a 24 hour American style diner. This place is probably my best bet for finding a phone but I’m not going to get my hopes up though and I walk in with only the intent of finding warmth.  
    There’s a woman about my age sitting behind the counter reading a magazine. She knows I’m here and definitely heard me come in, but her attention doesn’t even sway from the latest gossip. I scoff to myself at just the thought of celebrities being followed around with cameras and tape recorders. I could almost pity them if they weren’t such terrible people.  
    “D’you got a phone?” I ask the woman and she finally looks up. Icy blue eyes meet my brown ones in the form of a glare.  
    “D’you got a cigarette?” She mimics my tone and smiles fakely before going back to reading. I let out a tired sigh as I take off my backpack and rummage through my work clothes until I’ve found my pack. I open it to see that I’m beginning to run low and I wince. I had won the pack I have now in a poker game with Dave and I don’t think using the money I had made tonight for cigarettes is a wise choice considering the amount of bills I have to pay. I extend my arm and hold the cigarette in front of her face.  
    She rolls her eyes and takes it before leading me to a back room. “Phone’s in the corner. Don’t make a mess out of anything.” She grumbles as she lights her fag inside and inhales deeply. I nod and punch Damon’s number into the outdated phone. He picks up after quite a few rings.  
    “Alex, what the fuck do you want mate?! I have an exam tomorrow. Why are you calling?” His voice is angry and raspy. I play with the cable attached to the phone. I honestly don’t care that I’ve probably woken him up right now. I feel demoralized from work, I’m soaked to the bone and I really just want to go home and finish my homework.  
    “I need you or Dave to come pick me up. I’m stuck in the rain.” I decide to cut the bullshit and just get straight to the chase. I can hear Damon let out an exasperated noise but then he asks me where I am. I tell him to the best of my abilities, but I don’t even know where I am so my directions must be at least a little bit wrong. I hang up the phone and sit down at a two person table before I light myself a cancer stick.  
    “You can't smoke in here.” The woman who is back in her spot tells me. “Against our policy.” She blows out a thick cloud of smoke and smiles in a teasing manner. I make sure to stare right at her as I fill my lungs with dirty black tar. Her smile turns to one of genuine amusement as she watches me not even flinch at the harshness.  
    “I’ve never been one to follow any of that.” I shrug. She laughs. Half my cigarette is gone and I’m quite sad I never got to enjoy it. I feel sick from so much nicotine in that short amount of time but I'd say it was worth it just to prove I'm an asshole. I look outside the large bay window to see Damon’s shitty old car slowly trying to parallel park against the empty sidewalk. I stand up shakily.  
    “Gone so soon?” I'm putting on by bag again and pushing in my chair. The woman looks disappointed. I suddenly feel bad for her. This place probably doesn't see much business during the day so at night it’s most definitely a ghost town. I place my last cigarette on the counter in front of her. I’ll regret it later but I refuse to think of later right now.  
    “Afraid so. You take care.” I smile politely as I head to the door. “Thanks for the phone by the way.” It’s the last thing I say before I’m thrown back into the harsh reality of life. I shiver as I make my way through puddles and freezing rain to Damon. I let out a slight sigh of relief when my fingers are wrapped around the cold metal door handle.  
    “Took you long enough to get out here.” Damon whines but I ignore him. It’s been a terrible night other than the fifteen minutes I just spent in that diner and all I want is to get changed into warm, dry clothes and to get into bed. I don’t even care about my exams tomorrow or that I’m either going to sleep through or fail them. I just want to sleep.  
    Luckily, the rest of the ride is silent so I lean my head on the window and listen to the rain beat down on the car. It calms me in a way that I don’t realize and by the time we’re home my bad mood has subsided just a little bit.  
    My bedroom is small but wouldn't have it any other way. Curling into myself under the blankets, I try my hardest to find sleep but it never comes to me. I end up chain smoking and studying until the early hours of the morning. University will be the death of me I swear. I didn't know it was possible to hand in six different assignments for three different classes and not fail until I had to do it. It doesn't help when I leave everything until last minute.

“You look like absolute trash.” Noel points out as I sit down in my first exam. Noel isn’t bad but he and his brother Liam definitely aren't peacekeepers. If there's trouble, it's most likely coming from the Gallagher brothers.  
    “Thanks, I try.” I smile sarcastically as I put my head down on the desk and carefully pull the sleeve of my shirt down to not reveal the answers to every question on the exam written up my arm. Noel does the same and I smile. Looks like great minds think alike.  
    The professor glares at us as she hands our papers out face down. I ignore her malice and send her a cheeky smirk. She hates me because she knows I cheat but she's never been able to prove it. She can glare at me all she wants but I will never get kicked out of her class. Ever. Besides, I find most of this class pointless and I'll be out of Manchester as soon as I have the money for it. I just need my degree and I'll be off.  
    The exam begins and every time our professor would look away, Noel and I snicker at each other. We both finish it in only an hour and I'm once again sleeping in my bed by noon. I sleep until the ringing phone wakes me up. I groan.  
    “Damon get the phone!” I cry out before pressing my face into my pillow. The ringing continues and I realize that Damon is in a class right now and that I should probably get up and answer the phone. I stumble into the living room and hold the receiver to my ear with a full sigh.  
    “Alex speaking.” I look out the small window as I speak. Dave’s basement is a great, cheap place to live, but I sure do wish there was more natural light. Not seeing the sun much probably isn't doing good things for my constant bad moods but it's too late to find somewhere else to go.  
    “Hello Alex!” A cheery voice responds and I roll my eyes. I don't want to work tonight. I went to the club yesterday. What could they possibly want right now?  
    “What do you want Jarvis? I'm trying to sleep off an exam.” I have nothing against Jarvis, he was left the club in someone's will. He's far too sweet to be in this business but he felt bad just giving it away. It’s luckily been a lot safer working there since he's been in the picture though.  
    “Well umm, I lost a bet and now I kind of owe a few big drug dealers some strippers for a few hours on Saturday.” I can hear the hesitation in his voice but listen on. “I was just wondering if you were interested? You’d get paid extra. I'm one person short and there's no more girls free.” I take a deep breath and think it over. Jarvis would be paying me and if they're ‘big drug dealers’ like he says, they won't be too cheap.  
    “If I do this tonight I'm not stepping foot in the club until at least next week.” I tell him seriously. Big criminals are particularly grabby and they make me quite nervous.  
    “That’s fine. I really owe you one.” He quickly hangs up so I don't have enough time to second guess my decision. I shrug off the sinking feeling of having to work for the second time this week and listen to the sound of the door opening and heavy footsteps down the stairs. Damon’s home.  
    When he gets into the living room, he collapses on one of the couches and rubs his hands harshly over his face. I would make a snide remark about how he looks exhausted, but I imagine that I don't look much different. I sit next to him and he immediately leans his head down on my shoulder. We sit in a comfortable silence.


	2. Loved to be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty mess that was terribly awkward to write but it's needed for the story soooooo.

“Pass me that towel will you?”  
    Damon is sitting up in my cramped bed as I roll over and take a dirty towel from my floor that I pass to him. He wipes away the mess on his stomach and lies down across me. We’ve both had a rough couple of days and this was most definitely needed. He presses a soft kiss to the side of my head and I relish in the feeling of warmth and comfortability.  
    “How did your exam go?” I ask him as I push my face into the crook of his neck. He giggles and his fingers tangle in the hair on the back of my head. I need to get it cut but I would hate to take away Damon’s ability to pull on it. He drives me crazy when he does things like that.  
    “I failed it. I know I did.” He chuckles as he plays with the loose threads on the thin blanket that covers our bottom halves. I’m cold but I don’t say anything. Damon has enough warmth for us to share. He’s a very sunshiny person and can usually brighten up anyone's day. I get up and steal a cigarette from the half empty pack in the back pocket of his jeans that are lying haphazardly on my cluttered floor.  
    Laying back down, I light it and take a drag before passing it to Damon. He happily takes it and we share until there's nothing left between our fingers but burning filter. I stub it out in the ashtray beside my bed.  
    “I have to work tomorrow.” I breathe and stare up at the popcorn ceiling above me and try to focus on how ugly it is. Who in their right mind thought popcorn ceilings were a good idea? It looks like someone painted rocks into the ceiling. I also just recently found out that the paint they used to use contains asbestos, so Dave, Damon and I are probably all going to die premature deaths.  
    "What do you mean? I thought you worked your shift yesterday.” I’m brought out of my thoughts on the design flaws of the house as I turn to see Damon’s wide, almost childlike eyes stare back at me with a hint of concern lying deep inside his irises. He’s always worried about me staying in my line of work, but I can’t make a full on career change right now. This is just about the only thing I’m any good at which is sad to say but it’s true.  
    “I mean, Jarvis offered me extra.” I tell him, but his expression stays put. I thought that was enough of an explanation. It would have been for me. “It’s at a drug dealer’s house. The pay is going to be amazing.” I hope he understands. Damon and I have a very complicated friendship that lies on sex and genuine care for the other. We’ve talked about the idea of getting into a relationship, but it’s never been like that for us and I don’t want it to be. I’m fine right here where I am, tucked under his arm and sharing cigarettes as the smell of sex clings to our skin.  
    "I know that the money won’t disappoint, but is this the safest job you’ve taken?” His question sends a shiver up my spine. When Damon thinks something isn’t safe, it’s usually life threatening. He’s been in enough dangerous situations to know when to sit certain activities out. I on the other hand, do not. But we both know this job is unsafe so I don’t know why he had to point out the obvious and worry me once again.  
    “Let’s go shower. We both stink.” I point out as an attempt to change the subject. I can tell that Damon notices, but he just sighs and smiles.  
    “Yeah. You’re probably right.” He chuckles as he sits up and yawns. He stretches his limbs to wake himself up further, but his eyes immediately droop back to their sleepy state. He looks exhausted. I wonder how much sleep he’s been getting lately.  
    We shower together and tell ourselves it’s to save water. We both know that it’s not the only reason we’re showering together when I’m on my knees in front of him though. He’s moaning out obscenities as I swallow him down to the best of my abilities as he tugs harshly on my hair. I moan onto him as he hits the back of my throat and his fingers tighten. Water beats down on my back as he cums for the second time today. I’d never trade this in for the world.  
    “Was I good?” I ask as I ignore my reddened knees and wipe away at my mouth. Damon snakes his arms around my waist and kisses at my neck lovingly. I giggle and blush as his featherlight playful kisses turn to sucking and biting. A content sigh slips past my lips as he smiles against my neck.  
    “You always are.” He responds before lathering my body in his strawberry scented soap. He stops at my ribs and tickles me. I laugh and attempt to push him away but he’s relentless. He waits until I’m subtly gasping for air. He shoots me a cheeky grin as he shampoos his own hair.  
    “You’re a prick, you know that? That’s no way to treat someone who just gave you a blowjob.” I pout and he rolls his eyes before pressing his lips onto mine. He tastes like cigarettes and coffee. It’s quite intoxicating. His tongue runs along mine and I let out a content sight into his lips. He grips at my ass harshly and I yelp out in surprise, but it gives him better access to my mouth. I love having time off at the same time as Damon, We always get up to plenty of fun together.  
    Soon after he deepens the kiss, he abruptly stops and shoots me a teasing smile. “You can’t do that!” I whine, but he just ignores me and continues to wash his body. Fucking tease. I sluggishly wash my hair and kiss the side of his head before stepping out of the shower and drying off. I take a long look in the foggy mirror and admire my own features. I may seem quite vain, but I just see it as self love. That might just be what I keep telling myself though.  
    I only pull on a pair of boxers before I fall back on my unmade bed. It smells like sweat and Damon’s cologne. Lying back down on the dirty sheets kind of defeats the purpose of taking a shower, but I don’t have the energy to care at this point. Damon appears in the door with a towel loosely hanging from his hips and another one in his hands being used dry his hair. I roll my eyes. What a waste of a towel.  
    “D’you fancy going out to the bar with Jamie and I?” He asks as I sit up and wrap my duvet around my body and play with one of the cigarette burn holes in it. When did I become so careless with my possessions?  
    “I guess.” I shrug. I don’t really want to third wheel tonight, but the only other plans I have for tonight is finishing my homework and jerking off. Jamie always has the best weed as well so at least I get rewarded in this situation. “Which bar though?”  
    “That really sleazy one next to that old laundromat.” He persuades me further. I’m always a sucker for dirty parties. The ones where you fear stepping on needles and contracting diseases just from having exposed skin are always the best places to meet interesting people because everyone is different, but you’re all there for one reason. To have a good time.  
    “What time are we leaving?” I smirk.

I know that I’ve made the right choice as Damon, Jamie and I stumble into the loud bar. People are yelling back and forth at each other. They might be fighting or they might just be trying to hear one another over the loud chatter, but it doesn’t matter because it doesn’t concern us.  
    We’re drunk from pregaming at Jamie’s apartment and we claim that we did it so we wouldn’t spend too much money on alcohol here, but even I know that we’re going to spend just as much and just be even more drunk than we had originally planned. It’s really quite obvious that the three of us aren’t the smartest, but we’re young and want to have fun before we decide to settle down with women who want to change our self destructive ways and give us children. I want no part in a life like that.  
    I take a seat beside an older hooker who is telling random people about her days when she was the talk of the town between rich business men. When she was considered an escort. The bartender smirks to himself to contain his laughs and I relax and order myself a drink. This place is filled with the scum of the earth and I’m right in the middle of it. I belong here just as much as the next guy.  
    Jamie and Damon have disappeared into the bathroom to snort cocaine off each other or something of the sort as I down drink after drink. This is definitely better than finishing my chem homework. I don’t even let it enter my mind anymore as a boy who got in with a fake I.D. challenges me to see who can drink more. I smirk at him and accept as the bartender claims that the shots will be free because he wants to see who wins. Man, that guy is a terrible person. I like him.  
    As soon as the shots are placed down. We’re tipping them back into our throats. I of course win by a longshot and the boy stumbles off to find somewhere to pass out. People cheer me on and buy me drinks after that and I happily accept them all. Jamie and Damon walk out of the bathroom rubbing at their noses. I knew it.  
    “Have you got any money on you? There’s a guy selling acid in the bathrooms and it’d be a shame if you missed out.” Damon pouts as he falls into my lap and Jamie giggles. They shouldn't be doubling up on two hard drugs, but who am I to tell them to do otherwise? I run my fingers through his hair and beckon Jamie to sit down. He does.  
    “I think I have twenty pounds on me.” I shrug as I sip at my vodka. I don't even order it with juice to mask the taste anymore. I've gotten used to the burning drink years ago and now I'm able to gulp it down as if it's comparable to water. Acid doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea right now if I’m being honest though.  
    “That’s enough for a tab. I don’t know if it was laced, but I’m tripping balls right now.” Jamie’s pupils are dilated and so are Damon’s. Damon is staring off at a wall and I almost want to take some acid myself, but I know I have to be good enough to watch these idiots. They’re hopeless without me making sure they don’t die.  
    “Let’s go back to your apartment Jamie.” I say and it’s more of a lighthearted demand than a proposition. I don’t want to go home and neither do they, but it’s safer if we do. Jamie nods and Damon continues to stare at the wall. I use the payphone outside to call us a cab and make sure to stop by the bathroom before it gets here. All of us can be high if we’re in a safe place.  
    I slip the tab under my tongue as I sit beside Damon in the back of the cab. Jamie leans his head on the window and places a hand in Damon’s lap. The driver shoots us a glare from the mirror, but he ignores it and lazily begins to rub circles into his crotch.  
    Damon’s eyes flutter closed and his mouth falls open as a small sound bubbles up his throat. The drugs are beginning to take effect on me. My lips find his neck and I suck, bite and lick at the sensitive skin just under his jaw. I make sure to leave colourful marks wherever my lips found. The cab stops and so do we. The three of us stumble into the apartment building and as soon as we’re behind the safety of Jamie’s door, we’re all over each other.  
    I don’t know where my limbs end and their’s begin by the time we slip into his bed. Damon’s hands are running up and down my body and Jamie is working on pulling off Damon’s clothes. My body feels as if it’s on fire and my skin is sensitive to every touch they offer and I curve into any and I can come in contact with.  
    Moans and grunts fill the silence and we become increasingly more naked as time passes on. My hand dips into Jamie’s boxers and Damon presses wet kisses against my shoulder blades. This is hardly how I envisioned my night going when I had agreed to go out. It’s so much better than I expected.  
    Jamie sighs into my mouth as Damon needily tries to receive our attention. I give it to him. None of us are in a rush to get off because just seductive touches alone are pleasurable enough for now. I still pull Damon’s boxers around his thighs and take him onto my tongue before hollowing my cheeks and sliding my head down as far as I possibly can. He curses a few times as his hand finds the back of my head and he pushes me down further. I choke on him and gag. My eyes water as I struggle for air but he doesn’t stop pushing down. It starts to make me laugh as different colours swirl across my vision. He finally lets go and I gasp through laughs as I let myself catch my breath. I’m terrified to go back down, but I can’t get enough of him. Jamie distracts him by nipping at his neck.  
    Swallowing him down once again, Damon now lets out a stoic grunt instead of suffocating me and I smile around him as I work him up to his orgasm. He sounds absolutely heavenly above me as Jamie plays with his hair and bites over the hickeys I had left earlier and I don’t even care enough to get jealous over it because I have the best parts of Damon all to myself.  
    He cums for the third time today and I give myself a moment to realize how lucky I am to be here right now with two beautiful men who want me and are willing to let me pleasure them like I was made for it. I can’t even wipe the smile off my face as Damon pulls me into a passionate kiss, telling me he can taste himself on me. I like that.  
    The night carries on after that and Jamie and I both get our turns to chase after well deserved orgasms and we end up leaning back on each other, extremely exhausted. We bask in the feeling of being lusted after even if it was by each other, it’s nice to feel admired by the people you care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah writing this made me want to just not but hey, why not let people enjoy my suffering?

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new fic!  
> The first chapter is a bit shorter than what I usually write and updates might be a bit slow but I always try to put something out weekly.


End file.
